


Is that even legal?

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [43]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst





	Is that even legal?

Leonard made sure that Sara was asleep in her bunk when he gathered the rest of team in their dining area.

“Okay, the first step worked. I’ve finally asked her out and gladly, she said yes,” Leonard proudly reported to the team, and it gained cheers from them, mostly from Ray and Jax.

It was a well-known fact all throughout the ship that Leonard confessed his feelings to Sara a few missions back and Sara admitted her feelings to him too. The only thing Leonard is concerned about is how to maintain it that way, so he asked for Mick’s help, who asked for Jax’s help, who called the whole team to help Leonard.

First step was Stein’s idea. It was to ask Sara out on a date once Rip gives them a shore leave and of course, Mick coerced Rip to give them the time. It worked. She said yes.

The next step is knowing what kind of date Leonard will prepare for her. He waited for the team to calm down before he spoke again. “Now, our new problem. Where shall I take her?”

Out of nowhere, Sara popped in the room to the surprise of everyone. “You could take me to a heist. I’d love that.”

The room went silent for a full minute with everybody looking at one another.

It was Ray who broke the silence. “Hello Sara. You weren’t supposed to hear this but okay. I normally wouldn’t agree to this but it could actually be a good idea, well, seeing the two of you are quite the delinquents.”

“I’d take that as a compliment,” Leonard said without taking his eyes off Sara.

“So,” the blonde woman said as she walked towards Leonard, “is it a date?”

“Gideon,” Leonard said, “set a course to Washington’s National Museum of Natural History, 1958.”

“What’s in there?,” Sara asked.

“Oh no,” Stein reacted.

“What is it?!” Sara was getting impatient but Stein and Rip’s faces revealed that it is something great.

It was Rip who gave the info. “It’s where the Hope Diamond was exhibited during 1958. Please, do things for that will make you happy within the confines of the legal system. You do not need to steal this jewel just for a date, Mr. Snart.”

Obviously, the two weren’t listening.

Before Rip could even finish, Sara clung on to Leonard’s arm. “Why that diamond?”

He smiled and placed a light kiss on Sara’s forehead and said, “It’s blue, like your eyes. It would look better on you than on Evalyn McLean.”

Leonard took her hand and ran to the jumpship where Gideon is preparing for the time jump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

They made love for the first time that night. Sara was wearing nothing but the necklace. They’re now both resting on Leonard’s bed, with Sara lying on the man’s chest.

“Are you planning to leave?”, Leonard asked.

“Do you want me to?”, she said. She was prepared to leave. It wasn’t a big deal to her. She knows they aren’t on that level yet. 

Still, he responded, “No. Stay.”

She smiled, touching the necklace placed on her bare chest. “Isn’t this supposed to be cursed?”

“Made-up. So that nobody would want to steal it,” he confidently answered.

“Don’t be surprised that I know so much about this. I had been at the point wherein I was so obsessed with the thought of stealing this gem.”

“Was?,” Sara caught that slip. “What are you obsessed with now? Rose Dawson’s Heart of the Ocean?”

They both laughed. “A new gem actually,” he said seriously after that hearty laugh. “The White Canary.”

 


End file.
